


约定

by linlinX



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 09:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20561765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linlinX/pseuds/linlinX
Summary: 哨向AU





	约定

1 

训练厅的铁门被“砰”地踢开，怒气冲冲的哨兵不顾安保人员劝阻，大步跨入：“张颜齐！” 

厅内正在做常规训练的哨兵们纷纷朝门口望去，随后不约而同收束成线，目光或好奇或担忧地投向大厅的角落。 

众目睽睽之下，张颜齐缓缓从器械直起身，神色一如既往地散漫：“下午好。” 

他抬手在额前轻轻一挥，不闪不躲地任对方几步跨到他身前，猛地伸手揪住了他的衣领：“是你！你竟然敢……！” 

“放开他。”后半句还未出口，便被门外响起的冷淡话音骤然切断。 

哨兵的肩背肉眼可见地僵硬一瞬，下意识要松开，下一秒脸色愈发难看，用力攥紧张颜齐的领口。张颜齐眼神滑过他身后，幅度很小地摇了摇头。 

周震南单手扶在门上，近乎纯黑的瞳仁透出毫不动摇的神色：“我说了，放手。” 

他捋开汗湿的刘海，不紧不慢地朝两人走过来，挑起嘴角。 

“还要我重复多少次，是我主动找他的。” 

“不可能，你被他的花言巧语骗了。”哨兵眼睛布满血丝，死死盯着张颜齐的脸：“我听过你以前在地下干的好事，你以为还能耍这套把戏？” 

“南南，你先回去。”张颜齐侧过脸，说话的语气轻缓。 

周震南瞥他：“不关你的事。” 

“怎么不关我的事。”张颜齐唇边漫出无奈的笑意：“答应好让我来处理，你又不听。” 

“今天正好碰到就摊牌了。”周震南眨眼：“这种事难道还要等几天，挑个黄道吉日？” 

“我怎么记得你跟我说的是他后天才回来。”张颜齐眉毛扬起：“别总想瞒着我解决。” 

周震南不甘示弱道：“我本来就没答应……” 

“够了！”哨兵忍无可忍地吼道，张颜齐跟周震南的眼神在半空碰了碰。 

“何必闹得这么难看。”周震南若无其事地切回视线：“是我违约在先，你要算账也该找我。” 

“我知道南南跟你签订过契约。”张颜齐微笑：“但现在他遇到了我。” 

“过去没有机会。”张颜齐迎着哨兵不可置信的神色，平静地说：“不会再让给你。” 

2 

七月炽热的阳光透过浓绿树荫，洒落下斑驳光影。风吹拂过及膝高的青草，衬衫纽扣半开的少年一腿屈起，双手枕在脑后，躺在青青草地。 

张颜齐站在远处看了他一会儿，漫步过来。 

“头还晕吗？”他在周震南身前单膝跪下，用沾湿的手巾蘸了蘸少年额前绵密的汗滴。 

“没事儿，休息会就好。”周震南半睁开眼，懒洋洋回道。 

张颜齐的手贴了贴他的脸颊，对比了一下两人的体温。 

“谢谢你帮我。”张颜齐说。 

“我是向导嘛，应该的。”周震南漫不经心地说，打量他单薄的身体：“你去塔里测过吗？” 

“我还没分化。”张颜齐的声音显得格外温软，周震南忍不住抿唇微笑，刚要开口便听他低声说：“……但我做过测试，基因型是哨兵。” 

“是吗。”周震南干巴巴地应了一声，脸色冷淡下去。 

他扭过脸，听到张颜齐问：“你讨厌哨兵？” 

周震南停顿几秒，抬起眼，张颜齐的目光温和地落在他脸上。 

那样的眼神，实在不像一个未来的哨兵。非要说的话，大概比周震南本人更接近人们想象中的向导。 

“谈不上。”周震南目光扫过他年轻的脸，唇角勾起嘲讽：“只是不想看见而已。” 

“我明白了。”张颜齐沉思片刻，注视他的双眼：“你要不要等等我？” 

“等你做什么？”周震南怔了怔，挑眉：“等你突变成向导？” 

“那可能不行，难度太高了。”张颜齐笑了笑，“你可以等我分化成哨兵。” 

“你是不是跟我有什么关系？”周震南撇开视线，空气无形波动，皮毛光亮滑润的雪豹迈着矫健的步伐，矜贵地凑近嗅了嗅张颜齐的领口。 

“我试试看，做一个你不讨厌的哨兵。”张颜齐似乎毫无察觉，语气平淡地接道：“或者是，成为你喜欢哨兵的原因。” 

周震南张了张口，眼神瞟向他又迅速滑开。 

“真不巧。”周震南说，余光瞄到雪豹烦躁地甩了甩尾巴：“我已经有绑定的哨兵了。” 

“……”张颜齐怔住，周震南指尖绷紧，他从草地上翻身站起，把额前沾湿的碎发拨到脑后。 

“我回去了。”周震南拍落衣服上的草屑，闷闷地说。 

“绑定了也没关系。” 

转身走出几步，身后忽然传来一个平静的声音，是张颜齐。 

“绑定也没事。”他重复了一遍，低沉地说：“你等我。” 

“你说等就等啊？”周震南顿了顿，没有回头。 

张颜齐站在原地，看着少年一步步走远，热浪扑开衬衫翻飞的衣角，视野里的黑发少年停下脚步，将手背在身后比了个“V”字。 

夏天午后的风，裹挟一阵似有若无的低语： 

“白塔见。”


End file.
